


The Final Battle

by Satoru0829



Category: Gundam 00 (referenced), Loveless
Genre: Feels, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, MAJOR GUNDAM 00 SPOILERS, Television Watching, Youji is a (H)allelujah fanboy, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Satoru0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka and the Zero Boys watch Gundam 00 together, but they don't mainly focus on the episode ... do they?</p><p>[Knowledge of the G00 canon might be helpful.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I got something posted for IFD 2016. I failed heroically at it, though.

It was one of those seldom times the Zero Boys talked much less than they usually did. They had come over to Ritsuka's place - his parents were gone for the weekend, so he was home alone for once - and since the three of them didn't know what exactly they could do, they ended up rewatching their favorite Gundam 00 episodes.

Mostly because there were hardly any episodes to everyone's consent, they quickly reached Ep.25 of Season 1. Somehow, they had a liking for it. Ritsuka did, too, even although Lockon was dead - there were still Setsuna and Marina, after all.

Aside from his own thoughts, he was pretty surprised the Zeroes liked something so full of feels. The episode was just too touching, after all, Ritsuka mused and looked at the two others.

Natsuo and Youji had made themselves comfortable on the sofa and were munching popcorn - the, what, third package now? Ritsuka already whined mentally at the thought of having to clean the mess up later.

Natsuo glanced sideways. "What?"

"Nothing." Ritsuka focused back on the screen with a slight frown. The episode was slowly passing by and would reach its end soon. Right now, the Gundam Meisters' fake death was displayed in all its saddening glory.

The boy averted his gaze and listened to the dialogues only. He knew Gundam 00 good enough, and it was - as he _knew_ \- literally goddamn sad.

Tieria's scene ended and Allelujah held his last conversation with Hallelujah, their voice the only sound breaking the nervous silence that had taken over the room. Well, or not.

Youji was not really that easy to upset, but seeing the favorite character suffer was painful for everyone. The mint-haired boy's sight had become blurry while his eyes were glued to the screen. He felt like his heart was being torn apart; he liked the Haptisms so much, he even knew their text by heart. While whispering along the "If you'd known, you would no longer fight back" line without a sound, he couldn't quite keep himself from sniffling quietly.

"Youji?," Natsuo asked, a look of concern written all over his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" A formal question. He did know what it was.

"It's nothing at all," Youji hissed quietly, feeling like his voice was about to betray him. In a quick gesture, he wiped his eyes. "An insect or something flew into my eye, I guess. That's all."

Instead of answering, Natsuo gently wrapped an arm around his Sacrifice's shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

Ritsuka smiled to himself and looked back at the TV. Sometimes he wondered if Youji and Natsuo couldn't just behave like that all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, forgive me for how bad this turned out. It was a last-minute-story. ┐(´-д-｀)┌
> 
>  _He knew Gundam 00 good enough, and it was - as he knew - literally goddamn sad._  
>  Also, I beg your forgiveness for the bad pun I tried to hide there. I was mostly like, "Celestial Being, uhm ... celestial isn't too far from godly, right...?"
> 
> Anyway - in spite of this story being bad as hardly anything else (and me having an inferiority complex), I hope you enjoyed! (*¯︶¯*) Happy International Fanworks Day!


End file.
